The Last Battle
by Mysterious Mystic
Summary: He felt someone, something calling him... His scar burned dully. I believe tonight, is the night, he whispered. The last battle between Harry and Voldemort. Warnings: Death and angst. : Written after the 5th Book
1. Chapter 1

Inside everyone there is a hidden darkness.  
An unknown dungeon in which to lock their pain away.  
And eventually, whether wanted or not.  
The hate, fear and sadness reveals itself for all to see...

* * *

It was late and it was quiet. The night before the leaving feast, the last feast before the end of the school year and Harry found that he could not sleep. 

Unlike most his year of age, he could not feel any happiness in departing from Hogwarts. It had been his home, his only sanctuary. He had no family, not anymore and he wouldn't see his friends much at all in the coming summer. Harry never felt so alone.

He pushed away the blankets covering him and turned to let his feet touch the cold floor. Just beyond the great window of the dorm and into the sky, lay millions of bright orbs of light embedded in the night sky. It reminded him of Sirius, his parents, and Cedric.

Harry ran his fingers through his dark unruly hair... All of them, their deaths were due to Voldemort. And without knowing why, Harry felt that during this last year he would encounter the Dark Lord again. He closed his eyes. 'I will kill him, if it means that my death will occur as well.'

He was awaken from his thoughts when Ron's voice came to his ears. "Mate...Why are you still up?" the redhead questioned from his own four posted bed.

Harry calmly looked over, his face pale in the moonlight. "Just thinking...that's all. I'm going to miss Hogwarts"

"Aren't we all?" Ron laid back with a sigh. "You should try to get some sleep."

Harry smiled, it was haunted. "Goodnight." Unknown to his friends, Harry had slowly fallen into a great depression over the year. Tonight it was of it's climax.

He stood up once he heard Ron's loud snoring and tucked his wand into the pocket of his pajamas. Harry went into the common room, where the fire still burned. He stared into the flames. He felt someone, something calling him... His scar burned dully. "I believe tonight, is the night," he whispered.

He made his way to the portrait of the fat lady and left abruptly, ignoring the lady's questions. Upon his features was a determined look. He knew that Voldemort was there, on this night. His bare feet padded on the stone floor.

He heard a faint meow and turning quickly, he looked back to see Mrs. Norris staring at him with her large green eyes. "Go ahead and tell him." he grumbled. Filch was least on his mind. He turned his back on the feline and went through the gates out into the grounds.


	2. Chapter 2

A foggy mist lay over the grounds...it was quite chilly. At this time Harry regreted leaving his shoes and cloak. Right about now, it seemed like that had been a stupid thing to do.

He froze when he saw a flash of green light emit from Hagrid's cabin. Fang was howling in despair. No...could Voldemort really be here? "Hagrid!" he yelled as he ran through the darkness.

As soon as he came upon Hagrid's home, the wooden door slammed open. Harry quickly ducked behind the large pumpkins. He felt cold and numb down to his bones. And he saw a dark cloaked figure walk and and stare right through him. Deep inside the shadowed hood, a pair of reptile eyes shone crimson. Harry felt the sudden erge to run. 'Hagrid...he's dead' he thought panicked.

"Come out, Harry Potter," the raspy voice called him. And as if he was under the Imperious curse, Harry rose to meet his opponent. His wand hand was shaking. "You will die. For my parents, for Sirius, for Cedric and Hagrid. And for everyone you have murdered. This is the end for you," he said, his words strong and too old for his age.

A maniac laugh came to his ears. Voldemort was laughing... "I accept your challenge"  
They bowed to each other reluctantly. A great duel this would be. They rose staring each other in the eye and got ready. 3...2...1...

There was an amazing flash of emerald light and Harry was left sprawling to get back to his feet. He had felt death sucking at his veins and had been lucky enough to still be alive.  
Harry was dimly aware of Voldemorts followers apparating around him. And he could recall some of the professor's yells. They were fighting too.

His eyes turned to see Voldemort looming over him, his wand pointed at his heart. "Crucio!" his voice roared. Harry immediately recoiled, it felt like millions of hot knives were being stabbed into his body... He had to fight it off, he couldn't take this much longer. And to the Dark Lord's surprise, Harry broke the curse and clambered to his feet.

"You've gotten stronger," Voldemort said in his raspy voice, seeming uninterested as he pointed his wand to attack Harry again.

But for once in his life, Voldemort was caught off guard when Harry did something he had never done before. With a scream of the incantation, a great light blinded everyone. There was a thud on the soft earth as a body dropped.

Then everything went black.

* * *

MM: So how is the story? I know it may not be the best, I'm doing most of the spells by memory. If you see any mistakes please tell me! Another chapter will be out as soon as I type it up. FB isn't over yet. Chao! 

R.I.P. Hagrid


	3. Chapter 3

The earthly scent of grass flowed to Harry's nose. 'I'm alive,' he thought desperately taking a deep breath of the brisk night air. "He's awake," he heard a familiar voice speaking. "He's a hero, he's done it!" Harry opened his eyes painfully, it felt as if the weight of a thousand houses was upon his chest.

McGonagall was leaning over him, her face lit by the dim light of many wands. "Professor?" he said weakly. He couldn't believe he was alive...really truly alive with a real beating heart and working lungs. But what had happened of Voldemort? Where were the deatheaters?

"What happened?" his voice strained. "Later, Harry...Later," She whispered. He was dimly aware of someone lifting him. But before he could ask just who it was, he blacked out again.

* * *

When Harry awoke again he was in the hospital wing. It was a shock he did not expect: The entire Weasley family was there, along with Hermione and some of the Gryffindor House. His eyes gazed to Ginny and his heart pounded at the sight of the beautiful redhead. "Thank Merlin..." he gasped.

The twins gave out a great laugh as they came over to Harry's side. "Hey Champ, you couldn't have done a better job. There was nothing left of the brute! Only his clothes!" George exclaimed. "You should have seen the deatheaters Harry! I've never seen such a large group of people leave so fast..." Fred continued.

"So...he's dead?" Harry said, a little overwhelmed. Mrs. Weasley scolded the twins for being so loud and moved in between them, showering Harry with kisses and love. "Harry! We're so proud of you!" she exclaimed.

"And she yells at us." Fred commented. "What a hypocrite" George added with a sigh, causing all of Harry's visitors to break out into laughter.

Harry stared, they were all so happy, but how could they be when Hagrid was dead? He was sure he was dead! Harry suddently bolted upright. "Why are you all so happy? Hagrid died!" he exclaimed, heart beating quickly.

Hermione came to Harry's side. "Oh Harry, Hagrid's alive. The killing curse would have killed a normal wizard, but because of Hagrid's size...he's well...he's doing quite fine" She said joyfully. Harry looked to the beds (they had to place two together so it would be large enough) next to him and sure enough there was Hagrid. He let out a great sigh. "Oh..." He said, feeling rather childish.

Hagrid smiled. "Did ya really think I'd go that easily 'Arry?" he said flashing Harry a smile with squinty beady eyes. Harry smiled back. "Never."

"Psh, like Voldemort could kill a great brute like me?" Hagrid laughed jovially.

"You said his name..." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Thanks to you Harry, we don't have nuthin' to be a 'fraid of anymore." Hagrid said solemnly. Harry looked from Hagrid to the others standing all around watching him with approving eyes. Dumbledore winked...and Fawkes was seendancing over the grounds outside, singing beautifully, a song of victory.

Voldemort was really gone...and he had killed him...

And Harry was still alive...

FIN


End file.
